Foggy Day/Transcript
Narrator: Peppa and George are going to the playground today. Daddy Pig: Should we drive to the playground? Mummy Pig: No, let’s walk. Peppa Pig: Look. It’s just over there. Narrator: The playground is quite close. Daddy Pig: OK, let’s walk. Mummy Pig: This way, everyone. Peppa Pig: We’re going to the playground. We’re going to the playground. Peppa Pig: Oh. Where has the sky gone? Daddy Pig: Don’t worry, Peppa. It’s just fog. Peppa Pig: What’s fog? Daddy Pig: Fog is a cloud that is on the ground instead of in the sky. Mummy Pig: It’s very thick fog. Peppa Pig: I can’t see a thing. Daddy Pig: Mmmm... maybe we should go back home. Mummy Pig: Yes, we’ll go to the playground another day. Peppa Pig and George: Oh. Narrator: It is too foggy to find the playground, so Peppa and George have to go back home. Daddy Pig: Now, which way is home? Mummy Pig: Are we lost, Daddy Pig? Daddy Pig: Don’t worry. I know exactly where we are. Daddy Pig: This way. Daddy Pig: Oof! Who put that tree there? Narrator: Daddy Pig has walked into a tree. Mummy Pig: Are you okay, Daddy Pig? Daddy Pig: Yes, I’m fine. Daddy Pig: This way. Mummy Pig: Daddy Pig, do you know where you’re going? Daddy Pig: Yes, of course I do. Peppa Pig: I don’t think we’ll ever find our house again. Daddy Pig: I’m sure we will, Peppa. Daddy Pig: We’re only in our garden. Mrs. Duck: Quack, quack, quack. Peppa Pig: Oh, it’s the ducks. Mrs. Duck: Quack, quack. Peppa Pig: Hello, Mrs Duck. Have you lost your pond? Mrs. Duck: Quack. Peppa Pig: We’re lost too. Daddy Pig: We are not lost. I know exactly where we are. Daddy Pig: See you later, ducks. Good luck finding your pond. Peppa and Mummy Pig: Oh! Narrator: Daddy Pig has found the duck pond. Peppa Pig: That’s lucky. Daddy Pig: Yes, what a stroke of luck. Mrs Duck: Quack, quack. Peppa Pig: Daddy, Mrs Duck says, “Thank you.” Daddy Pig: You’re most welcome, Mrs Duck. Daddy Pig: Now, let’s find our house. Daddy Pig: I’m sure it’s this way. Mummy Rabbit: Hello. Daddy Pig: Did you hear something? Mummy Pig: Yes. I thought I hear someone say... Mummy Rabbit: Hello. Narrator: It’s Mummy Rabbit with Rebecca and Richard. Rebecca: Hello, Peppa. We’re lost. Peppa Pig: Hello, Rebecca. We’re lost too. Rebecca: We wanted to go to the playground. Peppa Pig: So did we, but it’s too foggy to get there. Daddy Pig: Come on, everyone. Back to our house until the fog clears. Mummy Pig: Daddy Pig, do you know where you’re going? Daddy Pig: Yes, of course I do. Daddy Pig: This way. Everyone (except Daddy Pig): Yes, Daddy Pig. Daddy Pig: Aha! I’ve found our little hill. Daddy Pig: We’ll soon be home. Everyone (except Daddy Pig): Hurrah! Daddy Pig: Our house should be just about... here. Daddy Pig: Oh? Narrator: Daddy Pig has found a ladder. Daddy Pig: That’s strange. We don’t have a ladder in our garden. Daddy Pig: Goodness me! Mummy Pig: Can you see where we are, Daddy Pig? Daddy Pig: Yes, I can. Peppa Pig: Daddy, where are we? Daddy Pig: Why don’t you have a look? Peppa Pig: Okay. Peppa Pig: Wow! Rebecca: Wow! I can see everything again. Narrator: The fog is going away. Peppa Pig: We’re at the playground. Peppa Pig and Rebecca: Hurrah! Peppa Pig: Whee! Peppa Pig: We’re at the playground. We’re at the playground. Rebecca: Whee! Richard: Seesaw George: Seesaw. Peppa Pig: Daddy! Mummy! We’re at the playground. Mummy Pig: Well, that’s lucky. But I thought we were trying to get home. Daddy Pig: So did I. Daddy Pig: Maybe we did get a bit lost after all. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 episode transcripts